AWOL
by idealrain
Summary: Maggie leaves, throwing Victor, Chloe, Melanie and Brady for a loop. I don't own Days.


AWOL

Maggie leaves, throwing Victor, Chloe, Melanie and Brady for a loop. I don't own Days.

"Are the girls picking up you at the airport?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. You'll check on Chloe, right? Even though, you don't like her…" Maggie trailed off.

"Honey, now that Ciara's back, Doug and I can move into your house and baby-sit Chloe. But I don't like this," Julie said.

Maggie sighed and stared out the car's window . "I'm not exactly thrilled, either."

"You'll call me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maggie, you _are_ coming back, right?" Julie asked.

"I would have to in order to sell the house and restaurant," Maggie murmured.

"Maggie!"

"Oh, what? I have no roots in Salem. Why can't I fly off to Rome or London or a warm beach someplace?"

"You have no roots?" Julie asked, taken aback.

"My daughters are in Nashville, Nathan's in Baltimore…"

"The Hortons are based in Salem. Not to mention you own a restaurant and a house," Julie said.

"I'm not a Horton, I'm just…"

"Maggie, I know you're going through a lot now but let me tell you right now, wherever you go, I'll track you down. I'm not going to lose my best friend because you have idiots in your life," Julie said.

"Julie…"

"I will hunt you down."

"Even if I go to the Arctic Circle?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. Although I would hope you would choose a warmer place, I don't look good in snow gear," Julie said.

"I love you, Julie," Maggie said.

"I love you, too. Give my love to the girls. Don't worry about anything," Julie said.

"Thanks," Maggie grabbed her bag from the back seat and walked into the airport. Julie just shook her head.

* * *

><p>When Julie got back to the Hortons, Jennifer looked at her cousin, who was close to tears.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"Maggie left for a while. She just needed a break and I'm going to miss her," Julie said.

"Ah. O.k.," Jennifer let the thought sink in," Wait! Aunt Maggie left? Is she o.k? Did she get kidnapped again?"

"No, Maggie…she needed a break," Julie shrugged.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes. "Oh, really. Where did she go?"

"Jennifer…" Julie glanced at a photo of Mickey, Maggie and their girls," I don't know."

Jennifer followed Julie's eyes. "Ah. I see. Will she be calling us?"

"I don't know. But I suppose if you call Melissa, you might be able to get a message to Maggie. But Maggie needs to be alone," Julie said.

"Did something happen?"

"She and Victor…that's over."

"Oh. Wow. That's…."Jennifer was surprised.

"Maggie's crushed."

"What happen?"

"Chloe Lane moved in and Victor and Melanie threw a fit. Maggie got stubborn and here we are," Julie sighed.

"Wow. So Chloe's at Maggie's?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. And right now none of them know Maggie took off," Julie said.

"And we aren't going to tell them?"

"I'm not inclined to," Julie shrugged.

"O.k. I can respect that," Jennifer said.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Maggie leaned back on the airport bench. Melissa sat down next to her.<p>

"Hey. You look awful."

"Thanks, honey," Maggie laughed.

"What happened, Mom? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but when I get a call from you at nine p.m. saying pick me up at four tomorrow afternoon, I get a bit concern. You don't do spur of the moment things," Melissa said.

"Oh. I needed to leave. Look, I—things with Victor are…."Maggie shook her head, " I guess it's over."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't exactly like him but I know you cared about him," Melissa said.

"I did." Maggie didn't offered details and Melissa knew not to push.

"Well, Sarah's thrilled to see you and is scourging the web for concert tickets. There's a brunch of new restaurants that opened since the last time you visited and we can go to the Knot Berry Farms," Melissa said.

"O.k." Maggie nodded.

"Or you can just sleep and cry. Because seriously, you look horrible," Melissa said as they turned into the road.

"Thanks, honey."

* * *

><p>"Maggie?" Chloe walked into the house but only seeing Julie Williams sitting at the table.<p>

"I know it was spur of the moment but it was a family emergency. No, I don't know when she will be back. Yeah, I would try her cell. I know this isn't like Maggie…Thanks," Julie hung up the phone. "Ah, AA meetings…."

"Julie, where's Maggie?" Chloe asked.

"Maggie's AWOL," Julie flipped through Maggie's phone book, "Sandy Wolffe….."

"What do you mean AWOL? Where is she?"

"Chloe, I don't know. She took off. Now unless you want to call the manager of Chez Rogue, the president of the local chapter of AA and the volunteer coordinator at hospital, I need to make calls," Julie said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Chloe said.

Julie nodded, dismissively.

* * *

><p>"I keep getting voicemail," Melanie frowned.<p>

"Try Julie," Brady suggested.

"Right, because Julie would know," Melanie nodded, picking up the phone.

Julie knocked at the door as her phone rang. "Hello? Melanie? I'm outside the Kiriakis'."

"Ah." Melanie opened the door. "Where's Maggie?"

"Can I come in?" Julie asked.

"Sure," Melanie said.

Victor looked at Julie, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "No. "

"Victor, I'm sorry. I don't know if she will be back," Julie said.

"Julie, Maggie wouldn't just leave," Melanie said.

"Julie. Please tell me that she's all right. Just really, really pissed off but all right," Victor begged.

"My God, Victor, what you did….she was falling in love with you, even after your wife stuffed her in a coffin. She clearly isn't all right. She took off last night, without a note. I don't know where she is."

"Damnit, Julie, don't lie to me!" Victor shouted," I love her! You know how much I love her!"

"So much that you gave her an ultimatum? So much that she left town without a word to her family? Victor, she's gone. And frankly I'm not pleased that my best friend left because of you jackasses, either!"

"No. Maggie…"Brady shook his head.

"Oh, right. Maggie the good. Maggie the listener. Maggie who always has tea and cookies," Julie mocked.

"Is she, I mean, she wasn't kidnapped right?" Melanie asked.

"No."

"How do you know that?" Victor asked. Julie stared at him.

"Victor, I can't tell you. But please don't waste time and resources looking for her."

"Julie, please…."

"Victor, it's over." Julie touched his arm and walked out, leaving three shattered people.


End file.
